Cronos
by Nurff
Summary: Una historia perdida en el tiempo. En ese momento, en ese instante que él aún persistía en llamar presente, se preguntaba cómo empezó todo. Fueron ellos, y cada palabra, cada gesto, cada elección, lo que los atrapó en esa historia. Fueron ellos transcurriendo su tiempo. Porque nada puede evitar el paso del Tiempo. Porque nada escapa de él. Porque el Tiempo todo lo altera. Dramione
1. Prólogo

_**"El pasado es un prólogo"**_

_**— William Shakespeare**_

* * *

¿Cómo medir el tiempo?

O mejor, ¿qué es el tiempo?

El Tiempo se define, de una manera muy vulgar y humana, en función de eventos, es el período que transcurre entre dos acontecimientos, sujetos a cambios, entre un estado y otro.

Curioso, que el tiempo que lo es todo, el tiempo que no se detiene ante nada, que no depende de nada, que no tiene principio ni fin, que es constante, que no se agita ni se atrasa, sea definido en función de los hechos que ocurren.

Draco Malfoy se rió del curso de sus pensamientos, algún tiempo atrás (quizás minutos, días o años) le hubiera parecido una idiotez gastar energías pensando en ello. Ahora Draco Malfoy comprendía mucho más, no todo, seguramente nada, pero veía matices donde antes no veía nada.

Pero volviendo al tema, en realidad no sabría definir al tiempo. Lo más correcto para él sería decir que lo era todo. Pero esa es un concepto muy amplio, impreciso. Y a la vez lo único correcto.

Sin embargo, el tiempo tiene otra particularidad, y es que es **relativo**. Hasta los muggles lo sabían ahora, les había tomado gran parte de su pasado, pero al menos habían dado el primer paso, el primero de infinitos, hacia la comprensión del tiempo. Y es relativo porque depende del observador, no existe un tiempo único y absoluto para los observadores, sino que estos lo perciben según su estado de movimiento.

Draco Malfoy odiaba el tiempo porque lo temía. Y que por favor no se lo malentienda, no era por la inminente llegada de la muerte, le daba risa de solo pensarlo. Muchos hombres y magos, encontraban su límite en la muerte, era la línea que no querían cruzar, la cara que no querían ver. Sin embargo, Draco, al igual que muchos más seguramente, descubrió por la misma acción del tiempo es que a éste es al que hay que temer. Pues es éste el que trae la muerte, y es éste quién trae la vida. Es quién quita las oportunidades, y es quién las da. Es el amo y señor de todo, dado que todo ocurre en un momento.

Recordaba haber escuchado mil veces decir "Vive el presente, el futuro no es seguro" o mil más frases hechas, que justificaban millones de acciones. Sin embargo había descubierto que el presente no existía. Desalentador, ¿verdad? No hay nada más triste que vivir por el mañana, un mañana que no se sabe si ha de llegar. Pero resulta, que el tiempo puede separarse en **pasado** (aquello que ya ocurrió), **futuro **(aquello que está por ocurrir - porque si algo es seguro es que ningún futuro es inalcanzable, el tiempo llegará) y eventos ni pasados ni futuros. Gracioso, que no se pueda calificar el presente, y que eso es lo único que tenemos. Pero **presente** es algo ínfimo, es un segundo, una hora, un día; debatible hasta el extremo, debido a su durabilidad... El momento en que se preguntó que era el tiempo, ya era pasado.

El tiempo era un hijo de puta. Era lo único de lo que estaba seguro. Aún recordaba como ella un día había decidido llamar al presente **momento de consciencia**, todo por su patológica necesidad de encerrar todo en conceptos, nombrar las cosas. Pero la verdad es que había encontrado apropiado el nombre. El presente era cada punto en una secuencia de momentos en que uno tiene consciencia de sí mismo, de su entorno, del tiempo y del espacio, que vienen del futuro y se convierten en pasado. Porque cuando uno pensaba en qué había dicho un segundo atrás ya estaba recordando, estamos hablando del pasado y no de la consciencia presente. Ya no podía ni siquiera explicarlo.

En ese momento, en ese instante que él aún persistía en llamar presente, se preguntaba cómo empezó todo. Podría decir que en sexto año de sus estudios en Hogwarts, o quizás en el quinto. Podría decir que en el primero, pues ahí la conoció. O podría decir que cuando decidieron no enviarlo a Durmstrang, o cuando nació. Quizás cuando nació ella. Quizás cuando nacieron sus padres. O sus abuelos. O tal vez cuando apareció la magia. Cuando aparecieron los humanos. Cuando surgió la tierra... Podría seguir para siempre, pues el tiempo no tiene origen. No sabía cuantas veces había mencionado "tiempo" ya, pero lo diría una vez más; fue el tiempo el que originó su historia, fue la sucesión de hechos ocurridos en éste los que la causaron. Fue producto del devenir de los eventos, de las decisiones, de las circunstancias.

Dentro de un entretejido de miles de millones de sucesos, en diferentes lugares, en diferentes épocas, como consecuencia de ellas, como causa de todo, perdida entre historias similares, historias distintas, una de infinitas.

Y aunque en cada instante se abrían infinitas opciones, infinitas oportunidades, infinitas continuaciones diferentes, fueron ellos, y cada palabra, cada gesto, cada elección, lo que los atrapó en esa historia. Fueron ellos transcurriendo su tiempo, lo que lo dejó dónde estaba en ese, o en cualquier otro, momento.

* * *

_Hola, este es un pequeño prólogo, no espero que opinen nada aún, dado que no he puesto nada además de unos cuantos desvaríes, por favor si ven algo incorrecto, sin sentido o que no está claro díganmelo (puede ser que yo lo haya malinterpretado o que mi fuente esté mal). Es una historia que vengo pensando hace rato, pero por la temática que he elegido se presenta difícil a la hora de ponerla en palabras._

_Además de esta pequeña introducción solo quería dejar en claro dos puntos:_

_1- Que es un Dramione, que no es fluff ni WAFF y tendrá contenido adulto. No esperen personajes perfectos, ni situaciones idílicas, porque no habrá. Y aunque me encantan los finales felices (entiéndase que al menos los personajes principales terminan juntos) no puedo asegurar nada aún._

_2- Esta historia, de momento, estará dividida en 3 partes, como verán en el capítulo siguiente, de acuerdo a la cronología de los hechos: Pasado, Futuro y Presente basicamente. La cuestión es, que si estás leyendo esto con la historia completa, luego de este prólogo puedes optar por empezar por cualquiera de las partes, que estarán marcadas, y la historia debería mantener su coherencia, es decir, ese es mi gran objetivo. Al final quizás agregue una partecita más, pero eso si DEBES leerlo al final._

_Muchas Gracias por leer, y cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido._

_05/09/2013 _


	2. Parte I: ¿El Principio?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenecen a JK Rowling y a su magnífica obra.

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL TIEMPO QUE FUE**

* * *

**Capítulo I: ¿El Principio?**

_**"Lo último corrompido ¿no es el principio de lo engendrado?"**_

_**—Giordano Bruno**_

* * *

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, 1996.**

Era una adicción.

Desde que habían comenzado con ese absurdo juego, desde el momento en que le había devuelto la mirada, desde que subió al tren el primero de septiembre de ese año. Desde que lo vio, completamente vestido de negro, tan frío, tan elegante, tan soberbio. Tan inalcanzable.

En ese instante lo tomó como asombro, por lo mucho que había cambiado. Ahora estaba más alto, casi tanto como Ron, seguramente pasaba el metro ochenta, y había ganado en contextura, aunque mantenía su figura estilizada y delgada, tenía la espada más ancha, los hombros marcados y los brazos mucho más fuertes; no podría decir más, puesto que la capa lo cubría. También notó que su rostro había perdido cualquier rastro de redondez infantil, y ahora se notaba afilado y duro, mucho más parecido a su padre, aunque completamente diferentes, ya que el suyo poseía un aire distante y calmo, mucho mas sofisticado y artístico que en el de su progenitor estaba ausente, aunque incluso podría asegurar que tenía una leve sombra de barba. Sonreía arrogante, con esa medio sonrisa típica de la que todos hablan, y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y condescendientes a quienes lo rodeaban, sin prestar atención a nadie.

Realmente en ese momento no lo comprendió, pero no parecía posible que haya crecido tanto en tres meses, parecía que tenía al menos un par de años más, cuando lo habían visto en el callejón Diagon tampoco le pareció tan maduro. No lo asimiló conscientemente, pero estaba viendo a un hombre. Tampoco comprendió en ese momento el tirón que sintió en el abdomen. Lo atribuyó a los nervios por un nuevo año, lo atribuyó a la ansiedad. Y por el resto del viaje se dedicó a ocuparse de otras cosas, sus labores de prefecto, Harry y Ron, repasar mentalmente si había traído todas sus cosas, repasar mentalmente algunos pasajes de sus libros de ese año, repasar mentalmente pasajes de libros complementarios...

Más tarde ocupó su mente en preocuparse por la repentina desaparición de Harry y la mirada sombría de Malfoy durante la cena. Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando el niño que vivió apareció cubierto en sangre, como parecía ser su costumbre. Luego, sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar por las modificaciones en el profesorado, las palabras de Dumbledore, y el estado de la mano de éste. Había tantas cosas que deducir de los más pequeños actos, que a veces se sorprendía de que nadie más pareciera notarlas, si con solo observar atentamente, y con un poco de lógica, se descubría cualquier cosa.

Cuando Harry más tarde esa noche les relató a ella y a Ron lo sucedido en el tren con Malfoy, no pudo más que sorprenderse. No pudo más que preguntarse como una persona que actuaba tan fría y controladamente la mayor parte del tiempo, podía llegar a hacer eso, con ese tipo de emoción fuerte, oscura, esa rabia en estado puro. Había algo diferente en él este año, era como un aura peligrosa, no como en años anteriores, en los que todos lo evadían por temor a las palabras que podría llegar a decir, siempre certeras y letales; sin embargo ahora todo en él declaraba incertidumbre.

Pero Hermione Granger no era estúpida. Y sabía que algo había cambiado, sabía que algo había pasado, a pesar de que intentara convencer a Harry de lo contrario. Y sabía con certeza que ella lo averiguaría.

Porque Hermione Granger era curiosa. Y Draco Malfoy la intrigaba más que nada en esos momentos.

Desde esa noche, en la que no pudo dormirse hasta muy tarde, sin conseguir que su mente se alejase mucho de Draco Malfoy y de todas las cosas que no sabía de él, la dinámica de Hermione en su fuero mental se alteró levemente.

Ya no ocupaba sus ratos libres, aunque pocos, solo en pensar en Harry y Voldemort, Voldemort y Harry, y todo lo que ello conllevaba, o en las miradas que ocasionalmente le lanzaba Ron, o lo lindo que lucían sus ojos; ahora también dedicaba una pequeña, pequeñísima, porción de su tiempo en pensar en Malfoy.

Con el paso del tiempo notó pequeños detalles, detalles que quizás solo Harry, con su nueva obsesión por Draco notaba, como que ya no molestaba a los alumnos de primer año, a menos que necesitara algo; que estaba mucho más callado que nunca, ya no lo oían presumir, y parecía quedarse sumido en sus pensamientos muy a menudo. Claro, si lo cruzaban en los pasillos nunca faltaba un comentaría mordaz e hiriente, o al menos un "Sangre sucia", pero no se detenía a discutir con ellos, o los buscaba para molestarlos. Incluso Ron notó que Crabbe y Goyle brillaban por su ausencia, y Malfoy pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con los alumnos de séptimo o con Nott y Zabinni, dos Slytherins principalmente conocidos por su silencioso desprecio a todas las demás casas... y por lo apuestos que eran, para que negarlo.

Juntos, ellos tres eran el sueño de cualquier chica, de todos los gustos y sabores, siempre impecables, podrían pasar a ser la tapa de la edición especial de otoño de Corazón de Bruja. Pero eso no venía al caso. No es que su perfección física demostrara que generaciones y generaciones de matrimonios arreglados de élite generaba descendientes sobresalientes, es decir, Hermione entendía de genética, en parte porque le gustaba y en parte porque durante mucho tiempo buscó las razones por la que los magos sangre pura creían ser "superiores" a los hijos de muggle. Por supuesto, no encontró nada que realmente lo justificara. Era más bien un proceso histórico, los magos más inteligentes se volvieron los más ricos, lógicamente, y luego eligieron a las brujas más bellas como sus esposas, dando como resultado hijos bellos, ricos e inteligentes, embebidos en la magia desde el útero; si se sigue este comportamiento por siglos, es de entender que los purasangre sean, por decirlo de alguna manera, perfectos. Pero eso no explicaba ni justificaba que creyeran que aquellos nacidos de muggle fueran menos, o que solo por ser un sangre pura fueras a destacar o ser mejor que el resto, para ejemplo, Crabbe y Goyle.

Pero volviendo al punto, el comportamiento de Malfoy era raro por ser él, pero no en la generalidad. Uno podría suponer que al fin había madurado, o que el encarcelamiento de su padre lo había afectado, así que Hermione, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderse de esta nueva indiferencia, no lo veía inexplicable. Y no creía que el Lord Tenebroso permitiera, luego de 70 años de experiencia de vida y maldad, que un niño de 16 años se adhiriera a su grupo.

Sin embargo consideró adecuado mantener un ojo en Draco, solo por precaución, en estos tiempos nunca estaba de más. Nunca vio la falla en el plan, nunca pensó que con el tiempo podría jugar en su contra.

Al cabo de un mes Hermione notó dos cosas. Uno, Malfoy pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, lo que favorecía su observación, o desaparecido. Y dos, él se había convertido en lo único que ella miraba, a escondidas, claro. No descuidó sus deberes, ni a sus amigos, y mucho menos sus estudios, pero siempre que él estaba cerca sus ojos volaban hacía donde quiera que se encontrase, para quedarse allí, camuflados por su cabello, contemplando cada movimiento, cada gesto.

Había una delicadeza y precisión en cada uno de sus movimientos que no dejaba de intrigarla. Eran como cronometrados, parecía deslizarse por cualquier lado, nunca parecía fuera de lugar, con esa característica que tienen algunas personas, aquella que ella siempre envidió, pues Hermione siempre se sintió desubicada y torpe, sin gracia. Pero era lo suficientemente orgullosa para pensar que no importaba, que ella lo compensaba con otras cosas, trabajaba duro para lograrlo, para esconder cada uno de sus defectos con una falsa confianza y seguridad. Malfoy, en cambio, parecía inconsciente de la elegancia innata de cada cosa que hacía y decía, porque vamos, hasta cuando decía las cosas más horribles, las palabras más sucias, arrastrando las silabas, sonaba asquerosamente bien, y lo ayudaba mucho el tono grave y suave de su voz, siempre impasible y distante.

No hacía una semana, cuando estaba buscando un libro de Aritmacia, _Numerología__ y Gramática Avanzada,_ en la biblioteca,cuando escuchó un susurro continuo, así que avanzó hasta que logró distinguir la voz de Draco, movida por las sospechas que le generaba escucharlo hablar tan bajo, algo inusual en él, avanzó un poco más hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba exactamente frente a donde él se encontraba, separados por un estante de gruesos libros de Herbología, y prestó atención a lo que él estaba diciendo, extrañándose de que estuviera hablando solo. Un momento después las palabras que salían de su boca la dejaron completamente en shock, sentía la piel ardiendo y estaba segura que estaba más roja que su corbata. Era imposible que alguien de dieciséis años estuviera diciendo esas cosas, como si las conociera, no creía que pudiera llegarse a tal punto de perversión a tan temprana edad, ella tenía ya 17 años y por Merlín que sus besos con Krum, hace dos años, aún le parecían demasiado fogosos. Las cosas que Malfoy decía no tenían pudor y eran complatamente indecentes para un lugar como aquel. Y parecía que buscaba la forma más soez para decirlo. A pesar de lo fuerte que retumbaba el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, escuchó un leve gemido y un "Draco" pronunciado como si alguien estuviese sufriendo mucho dolor, y comprendió que Malfoy no estaba solo, sino que estaba diciéndole _a alguien_ todas esas cosas; no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa. Era claro que el _alguien _era una mujer. Este pensamiento la inquietó y decidió que no era nada raro (si no tenía en cuenta la clase de cosas que salían de los labios del platino) que estuviese con una chica, aunque no fuera el lugar y que mejor si se iba, antes de terminar con un trauma de por vida. Antes siquiera de dar un paso o girar su cabeza de regreso a donde estaba, el libro frente a ella cayó al piso.

Sus ojos fueron de inmediato hacia el libro, abierto de par en par. De seguro Madame Pince lo habría escuchado, o peor, Malfoy. Aterrada, levantó la mirada, y la dirigió al hueco en el estante, sus ojos se encontraron con los grises impenetrables del Slytherin, que la miraban intensamente. Era obvio que él había removido el libro de su lado y empujado el del lado de ella. Fueron unos segundos en que los dos simplemente se miraron, hasta que él alzó levemente las cejas. Hermione se puso aún más roja y volvió a toda prisa a su mesa. Estuvo muy tentada de volver a la sala común de Griffyndor, pero necesitaba acabar el trabajo, que era para la semana próxima, pero no quería que su trabajo se acumule.

Sin embargo, cuando notó por el rabillo del ojo a Madame Pince ir hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy decidió que tendría tiempo al siguiente día. Juntó sus cosas apresuradamente y cuando estaba por levantarse de la mesa una sombra se proyectó sobre ella y sintió un suave aroma a menta. Sabía quien era. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para fastidiarla.

— Así que, Muddie, ahora se te da por el voyeurismo —dijo con una mueca de sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, mientras se sentaba a su derecha — No me molesta, pero la próxima vez date a conocer.

A pesar de que el apodo la sorprendió, no pensó en eso mucho, dividida entre la vergüenza y el enfado.

— Malfoy, yo no...

— Ahora vas a decirme que técnicamente no eres voyeur porque no viste nada, ¿verdad, Granger? —Draco la interrumpió con un tono condescendiente — No sé si existe un término para escuchar a los demás — pareció meditarlo un momento y luego agregó — Écouter... ¿écouterer? No suena tan bien.

Hermione solo lo miró intentando trasmitirle todo el odio que le tenía, contó hasta diez.

— ¿Qué, Granger? ¿Recordando el momento? Juro que no te tenía así.

— Malfoy, en principio, yo no estaba queriendo escuchar nada, yo solo me detuve a buscar un libro que necesito para mi ensayo. No es mi culpa que tu uses la biblioteca para tus fines tan poco decorosos, ni de la clase de perversiones que salen de tu asquerosa boca. Es más, déjame decirte, que lo que estabas...

— Tsk, tsk —dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro — Primero, Granger, no buscabas un libro, y si lo hacías te quedaste ahí, escuchando, hasta que tumbé el libro. Te escuché llegar. Y segundo, ¿fines poco decorosos? En serio Muddie, uno creería que con todos los diccionarios que te has memorizados se te ocurriría algo mejor.

— Ya. Si sabías que estaba ahí, ¿eso te hace exhibicionista hurón? Realmente te recomendaría que vayas con un sanador, porque esas cosas que dijiste solo prueban lo retorcida que tienes la mente. De verdad, has masterizado la perversión. No quiero perder el tiempo contigo, ni discutiendo tus rendez-vous, así que... — dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus libro.

Decidida a acabar con eso empezó a caminar. No había llegado al final de la mesa, cuando oyó su voz nuevamente.

— Muddie — dijo de espaldas.

— Deja de llamarme así, Malfoy, es realmente molesto.

Draco se levantó de la silla y se acercó a hasta donde ella estaba, hasta quedar frente a Hermione. La miró a los ojos y se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura. Ella se puso incomoda, tenerlo tan cerca no era bueno; aunque al menos ahora sí podía asegurar que tenía barba, perfectamente afeitada claro, pero bastante para la edad que tenía, Harry apenas tenía bigote, y Ron solo pecas.

— ¿Conoces el dicho, verdad Granger? — dijo lentamente.

— ¿Qué dicho Malfoy? — contestó de una manera mucho menos firme de la que pretendía, seguramente él le diría algo denigrante, así que se preparó para el golpe.

— Ese que dice que se necesita uno para reconocer a otro. — dijo con una mirada oscura, una que ella no logró descifrar pero que la perseguiría en sueños mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Y dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación. Tu me has etiquetado de pervertido, pero sabías qué estaba diciendo, Granger. Lo sabés porque eres tan retorcida como yo, solo que lo escondes. ¿Verdad? Te has puesto tan roja solo de imaginar lo que decía, y estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que pasa por tu cabeza, es más, es probable que lo hayas hecho.

Hermione no se esperaba eso, sí, sabía lo que quiso decir con cada una de sus palabras, y algunas imágenes llegaron a su sobredimensionada mente, aunque no haya hecho nada de ello antes, era consciente de que no debería entender algunas. Pero no esperaba que el lo notara.

— ¿Sabes, Granger? Apuesto a que si repito exactamente lo mismo frente a Potter y la Comadreja no lo entenderían todo, por no decir nada, estoy seguro que aún no saben donde tienen que meterla —Draco se fue acercando cada vez más a ella, hasta que Hermione sintió el borde de la mesa en su espalda— Pero también estoy seguro de que habría muy pocas cosas que pueda decir que tu no entiendas. Así que hazme un favor, y no seas hipócrita. Créeme Muddie, sé lo que pasa en ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza —dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, a los costados de Hermione — y a mí no me engañas, maldita sangre sucia, hipócrita y perversa.

Con una última mirada se alejó de ella, sin mirar atrás y con pasos fuertes. Hermione solo se quedó ahí. Sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvo pasmada por la intensidad y lo precisa de sus palabras. Draco Malfoy _era_ lo que había cambiado, ese fue en el momento en que lo supo.

Luego de ese incidente, las cosas cambiaron. Hermione lo miraba cada vez más insistentemente, y a la vez lo rehuía. Prácticamente lo estaba acechando, el objetivo número uno era verlo, y el número dos, que él no lo note.

Pero por supuesto, él ya lo había notado. Lo sabía desde el principio, aun cuando ella era mucho más disimulada. Pero ahora él no se molestaba en ocultar que lo sabía, es más, cada vez que podía le devolvía la mirada con una medio sonrisa, disfrutando de ver como se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada, torturándola. Draco estaba acostumbrado a la mirada de las mujeres (y los hombres para el caso), pero Granger lo miraba de una manera diferente. Así fue como empezó a mirarla también, notando como le agradaba la manera en que ella reaccionaba.

Porque Draco Malfoy no era estúpido. Porque Draco Malfoy estaba perdido, porque él ya no esperaba nada , y que era probable que no llegara a vivo a su próximo cumpleaños. Y sabía que iba a acabar en el infierno, pero se llevaría a la sangre-sucia con él.

Hacía años que ella lo atraía, ya no tenía sentido negarlo. Desde segundo año quizás, pero en ese momento no identificó el sentimiento, es más, lo aterró. Era una atracción prohibida, nacido de lo más oscuro de su ser. Porque el impulso que tenía lo llevaba a querer lastimarla, y ella se encargó de acrecentarlo en tercer año con esa bofetada. En cuarto año, durante el baile al verla, cuando identificó finalmente cual era ese sentimiento, deseo destrozarla. De todas las formas posibles. Con el tiempo, de esa noche, aun cuando fue la primera vez que se acostó con una chica, una de las alumnas de Beauxbatons, solo recordaría como lucía en su vestido.

Jamás lo detuvo de todo lo demás a decir verdad, el siguió con sus asuntos, disfrutando torturarla, pensando que terminaría el colegio sin quitársela de la cabeza, pero sin hacer nada al respecto, puesto que el status quo de las cosas no lo permitía. Aun sabiendo que la sangre no importaba (desde tercer año que lo había entendido), que era solo una escusa para que un grupo esté en la cima social y justificaba su reticencia a mezclarse con aquellos que no estaban a su altura. Era económico, a fin de cuentas, un sangre pura pobre, era lo mismo que un sangre sucia.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, su padre le falló al Lord, y Draco pagaría, así que, ¿qué más daba si arrastraba a la sangre sucia a un punto sin retorno? ¿Qué más daba que se aprovechara y se sacara el gusto? Luego de todo por lo que pasó en el verano, lo veía perfectamente justo.

* * *

**Muddie****:** viene de Mudblood, sangre-sucia en inglés, es como un diminutivo; no se me ocurría como acortarlo en español y que suene bien. Sangsuc estaba descartado, y sangrecita suciecita tampoco me convencía.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco críticas, sugerencias y opiniones._

_Muchas Gracias por leer._

_05/09/2013_


	3. Mirándote

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenecen a JK Rowling y a su magnífica obra.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Mirándote**

_**"Demasiado tiempo me debatí en la añoranza,**_

_** con la mirada clavada en la lejanía,**_

_** demasiado tiempo permanecí en la soledad,**_

_** así que ya no se callar."**_

_**— Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, otoño 1996.**

La miraba.

Nuevamente, la miraba.

Aun en las mazmorras, al calor de las pociones, cociéndose en los calderos de los pocos alumnos de su sexto año, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Intentando ser sutil, giró levemente la cabeza para mirarlo, solo para encontrarse con su mirada fija en ella.

Mierda.

Lo había notado. Nuevamente.

Rápidamente, desvió la vista hacia Slughorn, que seguía explicando los beneficios de la poción Herbovitalizante y sus usos más comunes, pero esta vez Hermione Granger no estaba escuchando al profesor, y se encontraba, sin embargo, pensando en que llevaban ya dos semanas de esa manera. Dos semanas desde aquel encuentro en la biblioteca, y desde que poco tiempo después, él comenzara a devolverle las miradas. Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo, recordaba a la perfección cada uno de los rasgos de su aristocrático rostro, de una belleza particular, que constantemente se veía endurecido por una expresión de desprecio puesto en evidencia por la manera en que levantaba levemente el labio superior del lado derecho, o por como apretaba la mandíbula cuando estaba molesto, o por la manera en que pasaba casi compulsivamente las manos por su cabello (que llevaba ya desde tercer año sin gomina) cuando estaba nervioso o no entendía algo. No obstante, si a ella le preguntasen que era aquello que hacía que los ojos la gente, hombres o mujeres, alumnos o profesores, se detuviese un segundo de más a observarlo, diría que, era la expresión de sus ojos. Aquellos ojos de un color gris tormentoso, profundos e insondables que la inmovilizaba. O inmovilizaban a todos, para el caso.

Hermione sabía, luego de mucho tiempo analizándolo, que el misterio de su magnetismo se encontraba allí. En sus ojos, que escondían algo, algo que Malfoy guardaba con toda la fuerza de su ser, reteniendo dentro de sí cualquier cosa que se pudiera imaginar; era la incertidumbre lo que cautivaba. Y era justamente eso, lo que hacía que sus deseos por averiguar que había allí se acrecentaran...

— ¿Señorita Granger? — escuchó una voz llamarla distorsionadamente en las brumas de su mente.

Movida por el repentino sonido que llegó a su cerebro, levantó la cabeza, notando que tanto el profesor como los demás alumnos que cursaban su sexto año de Pociones Avanzadas la miraban. Y claro, él también, aunque eso no era una novedad. Y por el más breve de los instantes sus ojos se encontraron, y pareció que lo demás se hacía demasiado lento e insignificante para notarlo... hasta que él levanto las cejas y sonrió de lado. ¡Merlin! ¿Que hacía pensando en el color de sus ojos e instantes eternos? Seguramente dentro de poco se subscribiría a Corazón de Bruja y se teñiría a rubia, ¡iba a convertirse en Lavender! Otro escalofrío la recorrió ¡Iugh!

— ¿Señorita Granger, puede oirme? ¿Se encuentra bien? — la voz de Slughorn le llegó más clara esta vez y fue consciente de que estaba dando todo un espectáculo y de que debía dar algún tipo de respuesta.

— ¿Hermione? — esta vez era Harry quien le hablaba, notándose un ápice impaciente en su tono.

Volteó a verlo un segundo, y notó su cara preocupada, al igual que la de Ron.

— ¿Sí, Profesor? — dijo de la manera más calmada posible.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? Parece un poco perdida, y está roja. ¿Quiere ir a la enfermería?

— No, profesor, estoy bien. Es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche. — Hermione intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, incluso sonrió tímidamente para reforzar sus palabras.

— Aún así, se encuentra usted muy ruborizada, ¿no será fiebre? — el pocionista se acercó un poco, con intención de verla mejor, para asegurarse.

— En verdad profesor, solo estoy un poco cansada. — intentó, realmente intentó, que en sus palabras no se notase como la molestaba tanta atención.

— Si es solo eso, supongo que luego puede quedarse con un poco de su poción y probamos como ha salido y demostramos sus efectos — dijo Horace, sonriendo, alegre de poder demostrar el fin útil de la clase.

A un lado del profesor, captó como Malfoy sonreía y decía algo en el oído de Zabinni, y luego ambos la miraron burlonamente, aunque a decir verdad, la mirada pérfida de Malfoy la asustó más de lo que la molestó. Pero no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, seguramente sería algún comentario racista como los de siempre, así que, intentando ignorarlo, volvió a su trabajo, aun notando que Harry y Ron le daban una clara expresión que decía "Luego hablamos", pero hizo caso omiso de ello y regresó a sus pensamientos, solo que intentando no perderse del todo de la realidad esta vez.

Nuevamente, sintió su mirada. Pero fingió no ser consciente de ello, estaba segura que si había algo que lo molestara era ser ignorado.

.

.

Mientras se dirigía a su sala común apresurado porque quería aprovechar su tiempo antes de la cena para tomar un baño, Draco notó que no era solo él quién recorría los fríos pasillos de la mazmorra. Por supuesto, no volteo, sabía quien lo seguía, lo había estado esperando. Para ser una persona tan lista, era verdaderamente previsible, y no llegaba a entender lo importante que es conservar el misterio.

No estaba a más de dos corredores de la sala común, así que sin duda lo detendría pronto, pero para hacer las cosas más fáciles se detuvo apenas giró en la próxima esquina, que lo jodan si se supeditaba a la voluntad y conveniencia de otros.

— Vaya, Draco. Gracias por deternerte, creí que me harías seguirte hasta tu habitación —dijo la fría voz de su nuevo profesor de DCAO.

— Vaya, profesor, creí que iba a seguirme en las sombras hasta mi habitación —replicó el Slytherin con una mueca.

— Mocoso impertinente, ¿es qué crees que porque te han marcado eres como el Lord? ¿Que nadie puede vencerte? Conozco la sensación Draco, te revitaliza, te hace sentir omnipotente, poderoso.

— ¿Recordando épocas mejores, señor?

Por el más breve de los segundos por la cara de Snape pasó una emoción que Malfoy no pudo identificar, pero fue un instante, tanto que creyó haberlo imaginado.

— No, Malfoy, no. Necesito hablar con usted de lo que ya sabe. Necesitamos emprender un plan para lograr cumplir la tarea del Lord —Severus dijo mirando sutilmente derredor —He de asegurarle que no es tarea fácil, mucho menos para medio mago, que no ha acabado su formación básica — agregó con un deje de superioridad.

Draco, miró a su ex profesor de pociones detenidamente por unos segundos. No era esta la primera vez que se le acercaba a hablar acerca de su misión. Y estaba seguro de que no sería la última. En un principio, se había sentido un poco reconfortado al saber que contaría con un aliado, incluso llegó a pensar que lo lograría, que podría cumplir con el Lord, que acabaría vivo el año. Sin embargo, no fue ni una noche después, que llegó una misiva de su padre (cosa curiosa si tenía en cuenta que en Azkaban estaba prohibido cualquier tipo de comunicación con el exterior, pero Draco suponía que era una prerrogativa que tenían aquellos convictos cuyos centinelas estaban, aunque solapadamente, confabulados con su Lord). En esta inesperada carta, Lucius le decía que se encontraba orgulloso de que Draco represente a la familia ante el Señor Tenebroso, ahora que él mismo no podía, que esperaba que diese lo mejor de sí y que no lo decepcionase. Esto en menos de tres líneas. Luego entraba en una extensa lista de recomendaciones y consejos sobre qué y cómo hacer. Entre ellos había uno que rezaba:

_**"...y por sobre todo, hijo, no dejes que nadie interfiera en tus asuntos, ni siquiera Severus, dado que no hay nadie en nuestro círculo que no esté dispuesto a pisar a los demás para congraciarse con el Señor. Y tu, Draco, serás visto como el escalón perfecto para llegar hasta él..."**_

Luego citaba como debía comportarse ante y delante de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; que cuidase a su madre, y las mismas cosas obvias que su padre sentía placer en recordarle. Sin embargo, Draco no necesitó leerlo dos veces y decidió que lo mejor era obrar solo. Pero Snape no parecía dispuesto a aceptarlo, y cada vez era más insistente, lo que, lógicamente, levantó las sospechas del joven Malfoy.

— Ya debería haber entendido que no quiero, ni necesito su ayuda —contestó arrastrando las sílabas, de la manera más calma posible — Y también sabe que aunque no tenga mi "formación básica" completa, mi tía Bella se encargó de mí en el verano.

Esto último lo dijo sin ningún tipo de inflexión en su voz, no obstante por el rostro aguileño del profesor pasó un leve deje de lástima, y su mirada se suavizó, aunque no dijo nada, estaba más que claro lo que opinaba del último verano de Draco.

— Sabes que no era necesario que pasases por ello Draco, y sabes que no todos vamos a intentar-

— Sé que no necesito escuchar esto de nuevo, Severus— lo interrumpió el rubio con una mirada arrogante y lejana— También sé que puedo llevar adelante mi misión, y sé que tu solo quieres inmiscuirte para congraciarte con el Lord. Pero yo ya no soy un niño que necesite de tu protección.

Dicho esto, le dedicó una última mirada, con la que quería significar tantas cosas, pero que solo dejó traslucir desdén. Sus pasos acelerados y fuertes lo llevaron lejos de allí en unos segundos, tan rápido que no llegó a escuchar a su profesor murmurar.

— Ciertamente, ya no eres un niño.

.

.

Lo primero que vio al llegar a su habitación fue a una Pansy Parkinson, con poco más de tres prendas de ropa puesta, contando sus calcetines, que se predía fuertemente al cuerpo, en igual estado de desnudez, de Zabinni. Sobre su cama. Su. Cama. Inmediatamente un gemido se escapó de su garganta. Un gemido de hastío.

— ¡Oh, las pelotas de Merlín! ¿Por qué en mi cama? ¿Por qué?— dijo mientras alzaba una almohada del suelo y se lo tiraba con fuerza, dando en la espalda de Blaise, que no se molestó siquiera en mirarlo— ¿Por qué no en la de Goyle? ¿O la de Crabbe?

— Sabés que apestan, Drakey— le llegó la voz de Pansy, de algún lugar bajo el cuerpo del moreno.

Cierto, un punto para ellos.

— ¡Oh! Lo tengo, ¿por qué no en tu puta cama Blaise? O al menos en tu cuarto...— dijo, mientras se encaminaba a su armario para buscar una muda de ropa.

— Sabés que Theo- Oh, espera un segundo, preciosa... Sabés que Theo se pone de verdad irritante cuando interrumpimos su momento de paz.

— Bueno, pues se aguantan o se van a hacerlo a la choza inmunda del semigigante. ¡Pero NO más en mi cama! —dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de baño y azotaba la puerta tras de sí.

— Realmente necesita relajarse— dijo Blaise con una expresión bastante seria.

— Debe ser díficil para él aceptar que ahora eres tú quien disfruta de mi cuerpo, Blaise —contestó Pansy ausentemente mientras pasaba sus labios por el cuello del moreno.

— ¡Es suficiente! —se escuchó detrás de la puerta del baño, que instantáneamente se abrió dando paso a un Draco Malfoy solo en pantalones y completamente furioso— _¡Acuamenti!_

Un enorme chorro de agua fría cayó sobre la pareja, dejándolos completamente helados hasta los huesos, y que decir furiosos, nadie se mete con los Slytherin en medio de sus ratos de placer.

— ¿Pero quién te has creído, Malfoy?— rugió Blaise levantándose de la cama y encaminándose hacia él, dispuesto a devolverle el favor.

— Quieto ahí, Zabinni, porque estoy seguro de que no trajiste tu varita, y no quiero que luego me acuses de pelear disparejo, así que se van. Ahora. Ambos —la voz de Draco sonó bastante calma, pero por la manera de arrastrar las sílabas era más que obvio que ya no le quedaba paciencia.

Mientras el moreno parecía evaluar las posibilidades, dividido entre enfrentarse al rubio de todas manera o ir a terminar lo suyo con Pansy, fue esta la que tomó la decisión, y juntando la ropa de ambos y usándola para cubrirse lo básico, se acercó a Blaise, lo agarró del brazo y le susurró un par de cosas en el oído, y lo empujó levemente hacía la puerta. Cuando cruzaron cerca de Draco, que respiraba pesadamente, apoyándose en su hombro, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Sabes que puedes unirtenos cuando quieras — dijo lentamente, más con cariño que con insinuación — Y sino, sé que Greengrass está loca por ti.

Con esto se dirigió a la puerta, donde el moreno la esperaba, con una expresión totalmente en blanco, hasta que tomo su mano.

— Pansy — la llamó Draco.

— ¿Sí, Drakey? —contestó ella volteándose levemente.

— ¿Cuál de las Greengrass?

— Ambas —dijo con una sonrisa —Después de todo, eres el heredero de los Malfoy.

.

.

Una vez que salió de la ducha se encontraba mucho más relajado, a decir verdad, tomarse un baño o una ducha rápida siempre tenía ese efecto en él, lo calmaba, lo relajaba. Lo preparaba para un agradable sueño. Era una de sus secuencias favoritas, ducharse y luego dormir.

Sin embargo, hoy no sería una de esas agradables situaciones, no. Hoy debía ir al quinto piso. Tenía cosas que hacer. Su plan, su tan elaborado plan, estaba empezando a mostrar complicaciones. Iba a tener que empezar a idear una opción B, por si todo salía mal. Aunque eso no sería problema. Merlin, Draco sabía que si tenía algo especial y característico en él era su imaginación. Bien, quizás sería más apropiado llamarle 'poder de deducción' pero para él basicamente era imaginación. Una capacidad sorprendente de recrear escenarios con pocas cosas, su mente jugaba con los elementos hasta dar con un resultado que se adecuara de la mejor manera posible a los hechos. Desde niño, tenía esta capacidad, así fue como descubrió que Skeeter era una animaga, o que Pansy se acostaba con Blaise, y todas y cada una de las pequeñas cosas que lo rodeaban. Luego, un poco de astucia, una conversación insignificante con algún involucrado y tenía la confirmación. Sí, así fue como se le ocurrió la manera de cumplir su misión, solo tuvo que escuchar a Montague relatar su desfasaje del año anterior.

Luego, claro, debió recabar un poco de información. La parte más difícil fue contárselo al Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo, podría decir que este se vio entusiasmado por su plan, sabía que el Lord lo tenía en estima por cuatro cosas: era un sangre pura, era el heredero de una de las fortunas más importantes del mundo mágico, tenía claras habilidades mágicas y cognitivas elevadas, y era la persona más cercana a Potter (Snape no contaba, era obvio que quien podría - Merlín no deje que pase- llegar a acercarse de ser necesario era él). Pero no iba a ilusionarse, el Lord lo miraba mal por otras cosas: era un cobarde (sobreviviente lo llamaría Draco); su lealtad estaba primero consigo y con los suyos antes que con el Señor Oscuro, era el _heredero _(no el poseedor); era el hijo de Lucius, que había demostrado ser menos de lo que aparentaba; y era bastante ingenioso, así que habría que ponerle especial cuidado.

Aun así, había decidido invertir un importante recurso mágico en él. Lo instruyó más allá de lo que debería, para prepararlo, para ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Luego de aquello, si fallaba, lo mataría. Simple. Sin contar con el hecho de que lo que hizo en el verano fue terriblemente ilegal, contra cualquier orden mágico. Lo curioso de esto, era que el mismo Voldemort solo había accedido a hacerlo pasar por todo aquello, por la insistencia de su tía Bella. Aun no sabía si debía agradecérselo o

Así que, Malfoy consideraba que se encontraba en la cuerda floja. Un paso en falso y el Lord decidiría en su contra, un paso en falso y lo descubrirían, un paso en falso y mataban a su madre, un paso en falso y acababa en Azkaban.

Sí, estaba jodido.

Y para más, la sangre sucia. Vamos, que ella lo atraía desde tercer año, y recordaba unas cuantas noches solitarias pensando en ella y en todo lo que le haría. Porque al menos sexualmente Draco siempre fue un poco precoz. Precocidad que obviamente ella no tenía. Él siempre estuvo resignado, sabía que ella solo lo atraía porque era lo más prohibido que hallaría en el colegio; una hija de muggles, amiga de Harry Potter, doña Perfecta, sabelotodo-metomentodo, una virgen de pureza y amor, dulce y generosa... Y el deseo de corromperla era fuerte, fortísimo. El solo imaginarse tenerla a sus pies hacía que su sangre hierva.

Años. Años de su vida se pasó mirándola a escondidas, sabiendo que no debía, que sí lo hacía perdería todo lo que le importaba, no iba a arriesgar tanto por un revolcón. Aun cuando el Señor Tenebroso no había vuelto, siempre pensó que si se le presentaba la oportunidad la tomaría. Pero claro, nunca se presentó. La muy idiota parecía ignorarlo a propósito. Por eso se metía con ella y sus dos gorilas. Obtenía una especie de placer oscuro al verla enojada y conteniendo sus emociones, solo para mantener el orden; ni que pudiera confiarle esa tarea a San Potter y la Comadreja.

Fueron años, de verla en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en clase, en las rondas de prefectos; por doquier. Observar cada detalle, beber de sus movimientos calculados, interpretar cada gesto, descifrar cada mirada. Y era este año, cuando no debía distraerse en nada ni en nadie que ella empezaba a mirarlo.

Era la misma mirada que él tenía al principio, y Draco estaba seguro de que avanzaría hasta llegar a donde él se encontraba. Sentía sus ojos seguirlo a todas partes, intentando descifrar lo que cuidadosamente se encargaba de ocultar, controlando todo, con la pretensión de atar cabos, de definirlo. Y la culpa, oh, la culpa. Cada vez que él le devolvía la mirada, la culpa y la vergüenza la inundaban, pero ya se acostumbraría.

No iba a ser difícil, ella era una chica lista y orgullosa. Tenía mucha experiencia con ese tipo, las preferías sobre las bellezas huecas. Era más fácil conquistarlas y luego deshacerse de ellas. Su experiencia con Ravenclaws le decía que si eras lo suficientemente interesante, misterioso y le decías un par de veces que eran bellas; las tenías. Era por esta necesidad patológica que tenían de acercarse al chico malo, deseando cambiarlo. Era cierto, es un cliché, pero a las chicas listas les gustan los chicos malos. Además, eran más susceptibles a los halagos físicos, dado que la mayoría de los chicos se intimidan con ellas, y no se arriesgan; y la mayoría de los cumplidos que reciben son sobre su brillantez. Eran estas cosas las que Draco aprovechaba, era tan simple. Luego, cuando ya las tuviese, les diría que no buscaba nada serio, ellas ya estarían demasiado tentadas y como eran seres orgullosos, no dirían que ellas esperaban nada más que él. Ellas siempre jugaban a ser igual de frías. Lastima. Cuando acabase la relación, ese orgullo sería el que les impediría perseguirlo y hacerle espectáculos.

Requería un poco más de trabajo, pero era un trabajo limpio.

Y si Hermione Granger había bajado del hipogrifo en el que estuvo montada toda su vida, y se había dignado a mirar a los demás mortales, él se iba a aprovechar de eso.

Pero esta noche, quizás pasaba por el cuarto de alguna de las Greengrass antes de ir al quinto piso.

.

.

La parte baja de su espalda dolía, debía empezar a mejorar su postura a la hora de estudiar, estar todo el día encorvada no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Daría lo que fuera por un masaje, pensaba mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello, intentando relajarlo.

Era tarde, las ronda debió terminar hace cuarenta minutos, pero encontró a un par de Hufflepuff merodeando y tuvo que llevarlos con su jefa de casa, la profesora Sprout, que, maldita sea su suerte, estaba en el invernadero 3. Y con el invierno próximo las noches ya eran bastante frías como para dar paseos por los terrenos del colegio.

Solo deseaba llegar a su cama y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios y antes de ser consciente de nada sintió el cosquilleo de un hechizo impactarla. Sorprendida, giró con su varita alzada, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un pasillo vacío hasta que unos segundos después sintió un par de brazos fuertes tomarla por detrás y apretarla contra un cuerpo claramente masculino.

— Anda, mira lo que me encontré, una sangre sucia.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, seguramente escucharon muchas veces eso de sentarse frente a la Pc y que la inspiración no llegue, ¿no? Bueno, este es un caso particular, puesto que la inspiración estaba y hasta yo me sorprendí de lo rápido que salía todo, pero me arrancaron la note de las manos. Literalmente. Así que las culpas a mi hermana por favor jaja.. V__oy a intentar, con todo lo que tengo subir el próximo en una semana, máximo diez días._

_Quiero agradecer mucho muchísimo, especialmente a aquellos que dejaron reviews: ZonyaLob, dracoforever, adrmill y Giselle Lestrange. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que éste les guste..  
_

_En otras noticias, cuando yo me imagino el fic es en un ambiente similar al de las canciones de 30STM, si ustedes lo desean (solo si lo quieren), puedo dejarles qué canción para cada chapter, pero es una subjetividad que no quisiera imponerles. _

_Y para aquellos enloquecidos del Dramione: En el próximo, interacción Malfoy-Granger. __¿Qué es lo que ustedes aman de ellos? Yo todo, pero especialmente la química y el tipo de relación, que no es rositas y eso, es electricidad pura, y amo la posesividad y arrogancia de Draco, y sus discusiones ingeniosas, y, bueno, todo!_

_Saben que me encanta recibir opiniones, y no es por sobornar, pero esta semana fue mi cumpleaños así que... Jaja ahora ya serios, si tienen críticas, opiniones, dudas, lo que sea, del argumento, de la forma de escribir, de la ortografía, déjenmelo saber._

_Muchas Gracias por leer._

_21/09/2013_


	4. Sombras

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenecen a JK Rowling y a su magnífica obra.

Audio (?): Night of the Hunter, de 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

**Capítulo III: Sombras**

**_"Desde que me cansé de buscar he aprendido a hallar."_**

**_— Friedrich Nietzsche_**

* * *

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, otoño 1996.**

— Anda, mira lo que me encontré, una sangre sucia.

Una voz profunda y algo rasposa sonó en su oído, y a pesar de lo repentino de los eventos y de la confusión que le trajo, Hermione pudo notar un olor etílico rodear a su atacante, del que poco podía decir. Era hombre, era seguro, y probablemente Slytherin, la voz le sonaba familiar, pero la pastosidad ocasionada por el alcohol la distorsionaba un tanto.

— ¿Qué? ¿La señorita perfección no dirá nada? ¿Te han comido la lengua los demás leones?

Una risa forzada salió de su garganta, Hermione luchó con la oscuridad para poder ver algo, e intentó girar la cabeza para poder vislumbrar algo que le diera una pista de quién era su atacante, sin ningún tipo de éxito, dado que éste la mantenía muy bien sujeta, de una manera que impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento. Intentó entonces contestarle, decirle algo, pero de su boca solo salió silencio. Ahora comprendía que aquel cosquilleo de magia que sintió unos instantes antes de que aquel desconocido la atrapase contra su pecho, había sido un hechizo silenciador.

— Sí, definitivamente Granger, eres mucho mejor compañía con la boca cerrada.

La situación comenzaba a desesperarla, había soltado su varita cuando él la había agarrado, y de todas maneras, aunque la tuviera, no dominaba los hechizos no verbales aún. No podía gritar y su libertad estaba supeditada a los deseos de una persona que claramente no la tenía en buen estima, tanto por su origen como por su personalidad. Vaya, realmente esto pintaba mal.

El cerebro de la castaña no hacía más que pensar e idear alguna manera de salir airosa y velozmente; aunque no creía que este ser fuera a hacerle nada grave, es decir, estaban en el colegio. Y en su mente, en un colegio lo peor que podría pasar era un hechizo punzante o un empujón.

— Así que, como te decía sangre sucia, deberías practicar el silencio como estilo de vida. — dijo arrastrando las palabras de una manera odiosa, mientras la apretaba más contra sí — Bueno, ya que preguntas, yo preferiría que no practicaras la vida de ninguna manera, a decir verdad. Ya ves, los de tu clase aportan poco y nada a esta sociedad...

El tono de sus palabras, y el veneno contenido en ellas, hicieron que se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo, había algo oscuro acerca de ese pasillo, acerca de ese hombre, del clamor del viento contra las paredes, del silencio sepulcral de todo el castillo. De pronto, ese lugar que consideraba su hogar se deformó y en cada rincón lo único que veía eran amenazas. Pudo reconocer el pánico comenzando a formarse, a medida que distinguía que este no era uno más de los peligros inminentes de antaño, con Harry y Ron de su lado, está era una amenaza patente, silenciosa y presente.

— Vamos Granger, tu sabes lo que todos pensamos de ti, ¿verdad? Y no solo los Slytherin...

Confirmado, era una serpiente.

— ¿Que qué pensamos dices? —dijo como si estuviera discutiendo el último partido de Quidditch —Bueno, ya sabes, que eres una asquerosa impura que actúa como si fuera superior a los verdaderos magos, que diario intentas compensar con datos inútiles y tragando más libros de lo que es sano la inmundicia de tu sangre. Pero ni de esa ni de otra manera puedes quitarte el olor a mugre.

La carcajada cruel que atravesó el silencio de la noche, la asustó mucho más que sus palabras, este tipo realmente la odiaba. El pánico se apoderó completamente de ella al notar que no parecía que la suerte fuese a ayudarla enviando a alguien por allí. Comenzó a revolverse con fuerza, logrando solo lastimarse, pues sus manos eran mucho más fuerte. La risa del Slytherin solo aumentó en su intensidad al sentir su miedo, y su agarre hizo más presión.

— Oh, vamos Granger, no te pongas molesta porque juro que la que lo lamentará serás tú —dijo su captor en su oído.

Las lagrimas ya comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, pero no quería que se escaparan, no quería parecer débil delante del maldito que quería humillarla y que parecía disfrutar con su dolor. Pero eso no evitó que las lagrimas salieran; oh, no, en lo absoluto. Hermione sabía, luego de muchas experiencias, que no querer llorar generaba más presión sobre la situación, y la consecuente frustración de no conseguir evitarlo, más todo lo demás, terminaba generando el llanto más rápido y más fuerte. Por lo general, uno terminaba llorando por no querer llorar. Pero en ese momento, su racional mente no fue capaz siquiera de registrar aquel pensamiento, el miedo controlaba la situación.

— Oh, sangresucia, me conmueves. ¿Lagrimas ya? No eres tan fuerte como pensaba, ¿eh?

Ok, esto estaba yendo muy mal. Las cosas solo empeoraban y aunque posiblemente solo hubiesen pasado cuatro minutos, parecía que llevaba toda la noche allí y sus nervios estaban al borde del colapso.

Pero, por un instante su atacante pareció sobresaltarse e inquietarse, aunque ella no había escuchado ni visto nada, notó un cambió en el ambiente, sin embargo, no llegó nunca a saber si era para mejor o peor.

— ¿Sabes Granger? Esto no es tan emocionante como pensé que sería. Así que voy a ayudarte, tienes un minuto para salir de aquí, luego yo iré detrás.

Una ola de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, sabía que nadie se atrevería a nada en la escuela; este chico solo quería asustarla, típico de Slytherin, pero a la hora de los hechos se echaba atrás, suerte para ella.

— Pero antes, déjame decirte algo —dijo con una voz cavernoza en la que se distinguía la malicia— Te atraparé de nuevo, no importa cuánto tarde. Ya sea esta noche, la de mañana, la próxima semana o el próximo mes. La cuestión es que cuando lo haga, no vas a salir ilesa. Es más no creo que salgas — su risa seca resonó en el pasillo, y por un momento la sangre de la castaña se detuvo — Oh, y una cosa más impura, la próxima vez espero un poco más de resistencia, no me gustan las cosas tan fáciles.

Sus brazos la dejaron ir y con un rudo empujón la impulsó hacia delante en el pasillo haciendo que casi caiga, pero antes de poder enderezarse sus piernas empezaron a correr y el pasillo quedó atrás junto con la sucia carcajada de su captor.

.

.

Iba retrasado.

Y no es que tuviera que llegar a algún lado en algún momento preciso, pero el tiempo era algo que últimamente escaseaba, sus planes empezaban a fallar y tenía más problemas de los previstos.

No podría decir que ese momento con Greengrass haya ayudado precisamente, no había valido la pena realmente, ahora recordaba porque no tenía más encuentros con las chicas del lugar, todas eran encuentros mediocres, vacíos, en los que ambos fingían, por una gratificación que no siempre llegaba. Pero posiblemente era él el del problema, no iba a engañarse. No recordaba jamás haber dicho que no a la proposición de una mujer, pero jamás pensó que se cansaría tan pronto del sexo, había escuchado que ocurría, pero esperaba que fuese más adelante en el futuro.

Quizás el problema era la compañía, pero no tenía de buscar una que se adapte a sus necesidades, desde Pansy no había ninguna, además de Granger... pero aquello requería de un poco de tiempo y paciencia, y seguramente cuando lo lograse se decepcionaría como con todas. Estaba preparado para ello, siempre lo estaba.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para que la mismísima sabelotodo de Gryffindor colisionará contra él al doblar la esquina.

El impacto fue tan fuerte, debido a la velocidad que ella llevaba, que los impulsó a ambos hacia atrás, y aunque Draco logró mantenerse en su eje al apoyarse en la pared, ella no corrió la misma suerte, y cayó sentada en el duro piso del pasillo.

Más allá de la impresión, el momento lo atrapó en shock y se vio detenido contemplando a Granger en el piso; su cara roja e hinchada, sus ojos completamente inundados en lagrimas y fijos en los de él, más la manera en que su pecho se elevaba y bajaba rápidamente, le dijeron que algo había pasado.

No supo cuánto estuvo ahí, simplemente viéndola, sin atinar a ayudarla o a burlarse de ella, que sería lo más propio de un Malfoy; no podría tampoco identificar tampoco lo que sintió, si es que sintió algo. Pero no pudo siquiera recuperarse antes de que ella pareciera salir del trance, y en menos de un segundo se hubiera levantado y retomado su carrera desesperada por el pasillo, con una expresión de terror que jamás había visto.

Draco juraría, hasta el día de su muerte, que su cerebro seguía en pausa y no era consciente mientras salía a la carrera detrás de ella, al grito de "Granger" con toda su voz.

.

.

— ¡Granger!

Estaba segura que el grito resonó por todo el castillo, y que a la brevedad más de un profesor se encontraría allí, pero no por eso dejó de correr, ni por ello sintió menos miedo. En cierta manera, haber visto a Malfoy la había aliviado, quería decir que había alguien cerca, aunque lo más probable era que éste se hubiera puesto del lado de su atacante.

No sabía a dónde iba, y escuchaba los pasos de Draco detrás de ella, ¿por qué la perseguía? Debía llegar a algún lugar seguro, pero no podía ir a Gryffindor, era por el otro lado y era un recorrido muy largo como para arriesgarse. No iba a quedarse tampoco en un salón vacío, e ir a ver a un profesor no parecía buena idea. Pero el dolor en su pecho por su agitada y repentina carrera se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y los pasillos no eran exactamente luminosos; así que debía encontrar algún lugar rápido o dejarse alcanzar por Malfoy, cuyas veloces pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte.

Como si la suerte se hubiese puesto de su lado repentinamente vio el cuadro de las lavanderas, supo que ese sería un excelente lugar para esconderse, ya que de seguro los elfos estarían allí y no muchos estudiantes sabían de su ubicación. Con el alivio de encontrar un refugio, y de que este no llevase contraseña (tocando la barra de jabón al lado de la lavandera más delgada, la puerta se abría) recuperó un poco de sus sentidos y notó que los pasos de su Slytherin perseguidor habían parado de acercarse, y ahora solo oía un muy leve sonido, que indicaba que había retomado su camino.

Una vez dentro de la lavandería, al menos diez elfos se le acercaron, dado que su estado no ayudaba a tranquilizar a los siempre hiperactivos trabajadores del castillo y que la situación lo ameritaba, Hermione se vio obligada a ordenarles que se mantuvieran en silencio y no dijeran a nadie que ella estaba allí, mientras tomaba un gran montón de sábanas y se armaba una especie de cama en una de las esquinas mas iluminadas.

Manteniendo a vista a los elfos, que la miraban de una manera muy extraña, y con el amparo de las grandes antorchas, aún en contra de sus propias suposiciones, la subida de adrenalina había pasado y pronto el sopor pudo con ella.

.

.

"¿Desde cuándo es que Granger corre tan rápido?" pensaba Draco mientras se impulsaba a la mayor velocidad posible detrás de ella siguiendo el sonido de sus pasos. "Maldición, a este paso voy a estar siguiéndola toda la noche".

¿Y por qué corría de todas maneras? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Si había algo que le faltaba aquella noche era andar persiguiendo a la metomentodo por todo el colegio... un momento, ¿por qué coño la estaba siguiendo? ¿Es decir, qué le importaba a él?

A penas este pensamiento atravesó su mente, detuvo sus pasos en seco. ¿Qué hacía el heredero de los Malfoy y de los Black, sangre purísima, mortífago declarado y Slytherin hasta la médula siguiendo a Hermione Grangre, impura y amiga de San Potter? ¡Merlín! Hasta había gritado su nombre como un idiota a todo el castillo, seguramente los profesores venían en camino, y él no podía ser encontrado allí a esas horas. Por mucho que su curiosidad lo estuviese matando debía ir al quinto piso ya, no tenía tiempo para esto ni para nada.

Aún así seguía escuchando los acelerados pasos de Granger cada vez más lejanos, y el recuerdo desolado y aterrorizado de su cara seguía patente en su cabeza. Y aunque por una vez en su vida deseaba... ¿deseaba qué? ¿Ayudarla? ¿Reconfortarla? Por Morgana, esto de dormir poco no lo ayudaba para nada, lo estaba perjudicando seriamente. Debía hacer lo que debía hacer, el hecho de que hubiese sido condenado por el Lord no implicaba que no fuese a luchar por su vida. Y la de su madre. Y la de su padre, para el caso.

Pensando en qué es lo que importaba más volvió sobre sus pasos, rápida aunque sigilosamente, decidido a no pensar más en la sangre sucia, y a intentar 'salvar' a su familia. La determinación era otra de sus virtudes. No había forma en el mundo de que le conviniera preocuparse ni involucrarse con Granger o sus asuntos.

Pronto se encontraba de nuevo donde se chocó con la Gryffindor, y atento de no ver ni oír nada raro, procurando pasar lo más silencioso posible siguió avanzando. Tres pasillos adelante sintió algo extraño, como si lo observaran, pero sabía que ningún profesor lo dejaría pasar simplemente observándolo, bueno quizás Snape, pero éste se haría notar e intentaría convencerlo de trabajar juntos en la misión.

De todas maneras, aceleró sus pasos y cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina nuevamente y dar con las escaleras su pie empujó algo. El ruido y las chispas que salieron, le dijeron que era una varita. Vamos, que era un mago, y aunque no era común encontrar varitas pérdidas, tampoco era imposible.

Sin dudarlo la alzó; madera de vid, de más de treinta centímetros. Había visto esa varita muchas veces antes, es más, lo habían apuntado con ella en más de una ocasión.

Una media sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Si está no era una señal, no sabía que más podía serlo.

Guardó la pieza mágica en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, y retomó su camino. Mañana sería, sin lugar a dudas un día muy, pero muy, interesante.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Ya ven que no cumplí mi promesa, ¿no? Decidí no hacerlas más, porque realmente odio romperlas._

_Pero, bueno, ¿qué piensan de el capítulo?¿Les gusta cómo se presenta la historia? ¿Creen que está bien narrado? Es decir, el argumento es claro para mí, pero me cuesta mucho ponerlo en palabras y creo que no soy nada buena con los detalles ni planteando las situaciones, o describiendo las emociones, lamentó mucho eso, espero mejorar._

_Saben que adoro leer sus opiniones, críticas y comentarios, así que están más que invitados a dejarlos en un review. Muchas gracias a March y a Guest por sus opiniones, realmente las tengo muy en cuenta. A partir del próximo pondré las canciones. :)_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima._

_05/10/2013_


	5. Perdida

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenecen a JK Rowling y a su magnífica obra.

Audio(?): Playground Love, de Air. Addicted, de Kelly Clarkson (que tmb vale para los dos primeros capítulos).

* * *

**Capítulo III: Perdida**

_**"Las oportunidades no se buscan, ****se aprovechan"**_

_**—Victor Carlos Gabriel**_

* * *

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, otoño 1996.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione despertó su reloj interno le dijo que ya había pasado la hora del desayuno y que probablemente hubiese perdido más de una clase. Sin embargo, dados los sucesos de la noche anterior, y contrario a lo que hubiese sido su obrar normal, no entró en pánico y simplemente reacomodó su adolorido cuerpo a una posición más comoda, contemplando uno de los altos ventanales.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos en los que su cerebro parecía no querer comenzar a funcionar pero tampoco volver a dormir, notó, con un poco de culpa, a un elfo doméstico que la miraba, sin duda incomodo e indeciso. Hace cuánto que estaba allí nunca lo sabría, pero sin duda bien podía ser desde hace horas porque no lo había oído ni sentido llegar. Formando lo que ella pretendía que fuese una amable sonrisa se sentó y se dirigió al ser a su lado:

— Hola, emm... Mi nombre es Hermione Granger—extrañada la castaña notó el casi imperceptible sobresalto en el elfo al presentarse— Disculpa que esté importunando su trabajo, pero ¿podrías decirme qué hora es?

— Diez diecisiete, señorita—la voz del pequeño elfo era muy aguda incluso para su especie, así que Hermione dedujo que era más bien joven.

Eso hacía dos horas de clases perdidas.

— ¿Desea la señorita que le preparemos algo para desayunar? ¿Almuerzo? ¿O prefiere seguir durmiendo? ¿Quiere que Spinky prepare una cama? O quizás prefiera que le traiga unas sábanas más cómodas para su rincón, ¿seda? Unas almohadas también, Spinky las traerá inmediatamente...—la verborragea del elfo se disparó en cuestión de segundos y no parecía pronta a acabar.

— Eh... ¿Spinky, verdad? —la entusiasta y casi preocupante manera en que sacudió la cabeza le dijeron que había entendido bien y viendo que Spinky se disponía a hablar de nuevo se adelantó — Yo creo que debo levantarme ya, pero te agradecería mucho si pudieses conseguirme algunas tostadas que quedasen del desayuno.

— Ya mismo, señorita.

Y con esto desapareció.

Con un suspiro Hermione se levantó lentamente de su improvisada cama, pero antes de que pudiera salir completamente de estás el elfo estaba de vuelta con una bandeja repleta de alimentos, incluso veía platos del almuerzo. Con un chasquido de sus largos dedos, una mesa individual y una silla aparecieron al lado de la castaña, donde el elfo dejó la bandeja.

— ¿Desea algo más señorita? ¿Algo que necesite? Spinky puede traerle lo que desee. — el elfo portaba una enorme sonrisa, feliz de poder ser útil.

— No, muchas gracias Spinky, has traído más de lo que necesitaba.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, el elfo empezó a tirar de sus orejas al mantra de "Spinky malo, no cumplió bien con su deber".

Horrorizada, Hermione lo tomó de las muñecas.

— ¡No, no! Spinky, me refería a que lo hiciste mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, está muy bien, es exactamente lo que deseaba y...

Cinco minutos luego, finalmente se sentó acompañada del elfo, lo que requirió una orden de por medio, tomando su desayuno. Hermione decidió, que ya que de momento mejor se tomaba las cosas con calma, de todas maneras no podía ir a clases sin su varita, y podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para explicarle a su pobre nuevo amigo qué eran los derechos del trabajador y la seguridad social.

Para horror y desesperación del elfo.

.

.

Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y Hermione se encontraba cada vez más preocupada. Una vez que salió de la lavandería fue hacia donde la habían atacado la noche anterior, de más estaría decir que revisó cada recoveco, cada esquina, cada grieta en las paredes, los cuadros y cada centímetro de todo el pasillo, incluso intentó varios _Venite_ a lo largo del lugar, pero su amada varita no apareció. Así que siguió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, tomó un baño y empezó a pensar que le diría a sus amigos en cuanto se encontrase con ellos, cómo recuperaría las clases perdidas y quién era su atacante.

Era un Slytherin, no había duda. Hombre. Entre quinto y séptimo año por su voz, su altura y los hechizos que usó. Eso reducía las posibilidades a unos veinte alumnos aproximadamente. Si no tenía en cuenta que podría haber sido cualquier otro con poción multijugos, pero era muy poco probable.

Otra cosa, debía descartar a Malfoy. Sorprendentemente, el hurón, que hubiese sido su primer sospechoso era el único libre de culpa y cargo. A menos de que hubiese desarrollado un método para aparecerse dentro del castillo, y aunque por torturarla no dudaba de que fuese capaz, era una astuta criatura, siglos y siglos de magia muy poderosa constituía Hogwarts, y éste no lo permitiría.

Una vez que el agua caliente se llevó un poco de la tensión de sus músculos, y relajó su cuerpo, Hermione se puso un uniforme limpio, tomó sus libros para las clases siguientes (por suerte seguía una clase doble de Historia de la magia, así que no debía preocuparse por el uso de su varita), y decidió aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba en la biblioteca.

Una vez que pasó en frente de Madame Pince, que le dirigió una mirada intensa, y que solo la hizo sentir culpable por faltar a clases, se encaminó a la sección de Encantamientos. Estaba convencida de que podría encontrar algún libro con hechizos localizadores, o alguno más potente que el _Accio_. El único problema realmente es que necesitaría una varita para ellos, quizás pueda usar la de Harry o Ron... En el peor de los casos tendría que informar a la profesora McGonagall, si ella no la encuentra al menos le daría permiso para ir a comprar una nueva.

Suprimió la sensación de vacío y tristeza de su pecho al pensar en dejar su varita, que era otra parte más de ella; y decidió que lo mejor sería apurarse con esto si es que quería llegar al almuerzo a tiempo al menos.

Sin embargo, no contó con que con los altísimos estantes, con apenas un metro sesenta y cinco en su haber y sin una varita, sería un poco difícil alcanzar los libros que desease, pero podía intentarlo, ¿no? ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

— Vaya, pero si eres tú, Muddie.

Al sonido de esa voz, inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó y bajó el brazo con el que intentaba alcanzar uno de los libros en el estante. "Por supuesto que estaría aquí, sería demasiado bueno pasar por todo este problema sin que él lo haga peor, maldita suerte" pensó con resignación. Respirando profundo, y volvió a levantar su brazo para conseguir el condenado libro, afortunadamente podía discutir con Malfoy a la vez que seguía con sus cosas, no es que él demandara mucho esfuerzo mental.

— Vaya, pero si el hurón... —dijo mientras sentía la parte baja del libro con los dedos "Un poco más, solo un poco más".

— Vamos Granger, sabes que verme es bueno para ti— su tono arrogante llenando el silencio de la biblioteca.

— Ya en serio, Malfoy, dime —contestó Hermione dándose vuelta y olvidando el libro momentariamente —¿Encargarte de tus propios asuntos te genera algún tipo de dolor físico? ¿O es solo una invencible compulsión psicológica meterte donde no te llaman?

Draco se rió suavemente, mientras se apoyaba contra el estante, mirándola fijamente.

— No, a decir verdad no Granger. Es solo que la vida parece ponerme siempre en el lugar y en el momento correcto para ver a la gente como tú intentar lograr cosas que claramente están fuera de su alcance.

— Bueno, lamento informarte Malfoy, que yo no soy, ni nunca seré el caso —odiaba tremendamente la confianza con que el rubio le decía esas cosas en la cara — Y creo que lo he demostrado, estando cada año con las notas más altas, encima de tí. Y seguramente este año sea lo mismo, así que deberías acostumbrarte a ser segundo.

De verdad había intentado, con todo el veneno que era capaz de generar, herirlo. En lo más profundo, donde más le doliera. Era un golpe bajo quizás, pero Malfoy nunca paró ante nada, y con él nada era lo suficientemente bajo.

— El hecho de que estés primera, solo prueba lo insufrible sabelotodo que eres, Muddie. Ya sabes, ha de ser doloroso, ¿verdad? Que la segunda persona con mejores notas no estudie ni la mitad del tiempo que tú, y que lo único que obtengas sea un par de puntos más en un par de materias extras que tomas. Y déjame decirte Granger, estoy seguro que ser la mascota de los profesores y la perfecta prefecta demandará mucho tiempo, pero al final del día, no eres más que una pequeña niña intentando encajar en un mundo que no es el suyo, y a la que solo miran porque es la amiga del niño que no murió.

A pesar de que cada una de sus palabras se clavaron en su pecho, con un dolor agudo, la castaña miró al autoproclamado príncipe de Slytherin desafiantemente a lo largo de todo su discurso. El le devolvía la mirada con su típica medio sonrisa, pero no era la de siempre, sino una que le hizo pensar que él sabía algo que ella no y que hizo que mirase al suelo sintiéndose inadecuada y fuera de lugar.

"Maldito idiota"

— ¿Hay algo más que necesites Malfoy? —dijo con el tono más frío y cortante que logró —Si no es así, deberías ir con tus amigos, no sea que se les olvide como respirar si tu no estás allí para guiarlos.

Elegantemente el Slytherin se acercó hacia donde ella estaba parada y sin quitar los ojos de ella, alzó su brazo y tomó el libro que ella quería _"Mil Cosas Que No Se Pueden Perder En El Mundo Mágico De Hoy Y Cómo Encontrarlas"._ Luego lo puso a la altura de su pecho, frente a la cara de Hermione y esperó a que ella lo tomé.

— Vamos Granger, no tengo todo el día, ya sabés, tengo que gente que liderar.

Hermione levantó la vista desde el libro hasta la cara del rubio y notó que ya no estaba sonriendo, sino que tenía la mirada fija en ella, con una expresión que hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera inquieto. Lentamente, llevó su mano al libro y sujetó el volumen, cuidando de no tocar los dedos de Draco. Éste soltó el libro y se alejó un paso.

— ¿Sabes, Muddie? Cualquier otro mago se hubiera extrañado de que una supuesta bruja no haya usado su varita en tu situación, pero yo estoy seguro de que tú no habrías olvidado ese hecho, y que lo habrías hecho, si pudieras. —de nuevo sus ojos brillaron de esa manera que parecían decir que tenía un secreto, pero de un segundo a otro su expresión cambió y enderezó su cuerpo, sus próximas palabras saliendo en un tono mucho más oscuro — De todas maneras, toma esto como un consejo Granger, las cosas van a cambiar mucho este año, así que sé muy cuidadosa con lo que haces y lo que dices, especialmente a mí —su mano de alabastro voló a la mejilla de Hermione y puso casi sin tocar, la punta del dedo índice en su mejilla— Considera esta— su dedo bajo lenta y suavemente hasta su mandíbula y por su cuello, hasta el comienzo del escote de la camisa de la castaña, desde donde saltó a la tapa del libro, aún entre ellos, para darle un par de golpecitos — la única gentileza que recibirás de mí... hasta que te ganes más —la sonrisa que adornó su cara en ese momento paralizó la respiración de Hermione, impulsándola a correr y a acercarse más al mismo tiempo— Es más, ahora deberías estar de rodillas frente a mí, mostrándome tu... agradecimiento.

Y con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ella. Dejando a la Gryffindor humillada, temblando de furia, luchando contra las ganas de golpearlo (ya que no podía hechizarlo) y buscando que decirle, no podía permitir que se quedara con la última palabra, su orgullo no lo permitiría, y menos aún considerando cuales fueron sus últimas palabras.

— ¡Malfoy!¡Malfoy! —gritó avanzando dos pasos hacia él— ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! ¡Nunca! Porque juro que si lo haces, haré que lamentes el día en que te cruzaste en mi camino, ¡desearás estar muerto!

Draco se detuvo de isofacto, y la miró sobre el hombro un segundo antes de continuar su salida. Lo que solo hizo que se enfurezca aún más, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca nuevamente, alguien más la interrumpió:

— Señorita Granger, le recuerdo que esto es una biblioteca, no el estadio de Quidditch.

.

.

El almuerzo le sabía a rocas. Y no solo porque no hacía mucho que había desayunado, sino porque a cada bocado sentía como la comida pasaba dolorosamente por su garganta, el encuentro con el hurón solo había sacado lo peor de sí misma, y para lo único que tenía espacio ahora era para maldecirlo. Pero por supuesto, Hermione sabía que no debía, Harry estaba demasiado paranoico respecto a Malfoy como para que se lo contase, y Ron no desaprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para pelear. Así que solo debía contar hasta diez y relajarse, y luchar por cada segundo de paz que pudiera conseguir en estos tiempos.

Levantó la mirada de su plato solo para encontrarse con unos ojos grises viendola intensamente. Y como siempre se quedó prendida de ellos, mirándolos a su vez. Merlín, no hacía una semana que verlo le provocaba la mayor de las curiosidades, incluso llegó a pensar que no era tan malo. Ahora, sin embargo, las miradas que compartían estaban cargadas, había desafío en amobos extremos, eran miradas instigadoras, eléctricas. Y en la de él, podía seguir leyendo un secreto, algo que quería que ella notase. Pero a la castaña se le escapaba, sabía que había algo que no había notado, algo importante que se le escapaba. Frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse. Malfoy sonrió y le sacó la lengua brevemente, antes de seguir con su comida, con un aspecto satisfecho.

Un momento, ¿le sacó la lengua? ¿El idiota se había atrevido a sacarle la lengua en el Gran Comedor? ¿A ella? La sangre corrió por sus venas, ante la desfachatez del Slytherin. Quizás debía contar hasta cien, era más apropiado.

— ... ¿vienes, Hermione? —la voz de Ron llegó a sus oídos.

— Disculpa, ¿qué dices?

— Que nosotros ya terminamos, e iremos un rato al lago antes de que empiece Historia de la Magia —repitió el pelirrojo mirándola extrañamente.

Aunque sus amigos no eran las personas más listas en la faz de la tierra, sin duda la conocían, y no se tragaron la historia de que se quedó dormida en la biblioteca luego de las rondas la noche anterior, y que por ello no llegó a clases. Pero como la castaña parecía completamente renuente a decirles algo más, decidieron que era mejor dejarlo. Por el momento.

— Sí, claro chicos, vamos —dijo sonriendo.

Fue una caminata silenciosa, de esas agradables, en las que estás tranquilo y disfrutando solo del sol. No era un ambiente tenso, pero la castaña podía sentir las miradas que le lanzaban sus amigos cada tanto. Pero si ellos no decían nada, tampoco lo haría ella, prefería pensar en su varita. ¿Qué debía hacer con ella?En los libros en los que buscó encontró unos cuantos encantamientos, pero ninguno de ellos era mejor que el _Venite_, que era el más adecuado. Sin embargo, encontró unos cuantos hechizos de localización aparentemente muy buenos... que requerían el uso de varita. Era como un círculo vicioso. No podría encontrar su varita sin magia, y no podía hacer magia sin varita.

— ¡Ahh!

El grito que prorrumpió sobresaltó a Harry y Ron, que la miraron como si acabase de perder la cabeza. Pero a ella no le importó, ya sabía que se le escapaba.

— Por Merlín, ¡voy a matarlo!

— ¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien? —al levantar la vista vió que sus amigos la miraban de una manera extraña, mezcla de preocupación y cautela.

— Sí, no es nada, chicos. Recordé que olvidé un libro en la biblioteca, debo irme. ¡Los veo en clases!

Si hubiese girado la cabeza, habría notado las caras resignadas de Ron y Harry, pero no lo hizo, con la mente totalmente puesta en hallar al peíncipe de Slytherin, por los calzones de Morgana, ¿quién sabe que habría hecho ya con su varita? Seguramente realizó miles de conjuros de magia negra para que crean que ella lo hizo, si es que no la había partido en dos, o maltratado pequeñas e indefensas criaturas, que luego temerían tan solo su varita. ¡O quizás incluso tomo poción multijugos y realizó sus fechorías como si fuera ella! Merlín, debía encontrarlo cuánto antes.

Para cuando sus pensamientos llegaron a Malfoy vestido de ella (cosa que no quería pensar mucho) ya había llegado a medio camino del pasillo hacia las mazmorras, cuando alguien la agarró por detrás y la empujó contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

Inmediatamente su corazón se detuvo, rememorando el incidente de la noche anterior. No podía ser realmente que cumpliera su amenaza, y menos a estas horas, cuando cualquiera podría pasar.

— ¿Ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca? —la voz de Draco sonó sobre su oído, su cuerpo justo sobre el de ella, presionándola contra la fría pared de piedra.

— Malfoy... — fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones.

— Me alegro de que me reconozcas, Muddie.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo imbécil? ¡Sal de encima!— trató de empujarlo haciendo fuerza con sus brazos, pero él no se movió, sin embargo, la tomó de los hombros con firmeza y se alejó unos centímetros, los suficientes para voltearla, de manera que quedaran frente a frente, para luego volver a aprisionarla con su cuerpo.

— Vamos, Granger, ¿no recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Que harías que lo lamente si volvía a acercarme a ti... —las palabras de Draco caían exactamente sobre la boca de Hermione, haciendo que ésta respire su aliento— ...si no fue hace mucho más de un par de horas.

Malfoy empujó más fuerte sobre ella, mientras tomó las muñecas de la castaña y las sostuvo contra la pared abajo a la altura de su cadera.

— Malfoy, no me importa lo que estás diciendo, pero quiero que me sueltes en este mismo intante o sino...

— ¿O sino qué? ¿Vas a maldecirme, Granger?— estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su cálido aliento a menta golpeando el costado de su garganta. Su estómago se revolvió, de algo que le cayó mal o de otra cosa, no estaba segura.

Hermione levantó la vista con fuego en la mirada y la enfocó en él.

— Sabes que no puedo, y sabes por qué.

— ¿Porque tengo tus manos agarradas? ¿Porque te tengo inmovilizada?— por alguna razón a la gryffindor se le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar y mantener el hilo de la conversación— ¿O será porqué no tienes tu varita, pequeña traviesa?

Suavemente Malfoy llevó sus brazos hacia detrás de ella, corriéndose un poco para que ella pueda adelantar su cuerpo, y los sostuvo allí con una mano. Su otra mano, ahora libre se movió lentamente desde detrás hasta el estómago de la castaña, ocasionando que la respiración de ésta se acelere y se vuelva pesada. Cuando llegó al final de la camisa de su uniforme, la mano del rubio se inmiscuyó debajo de su chaleco y de su camisa, pasando suavemente por su vientre y rodeando luego su cintura, donde se quedó quieta, masajeando con los dedos suaves círculos.

— ¿Qué-qué haces Malfoy? —la voz de Hermione salió mucho más temblorosa de lo que hubiese querido; cuando el apretó sus dedos no pudo evitar arquearse hacia él.

La cara de Draco ahora estaba a milímetros de su cara, y sabiendo que no debía, giro su cabeza hacia un lado, incapaz de mantenerla intensidad en el gris oscurecido de sus ojos. Pudo sentir la medio sonrisa del rubio, y escuchó como inspiraba más cerca de su cuello.

— ¿Qué, acaso no es obvio? Me estoy aprovechando de tu situación Granger.

— Malfoy, necesito mi varita.

— ¿Sabes, Granger? Déjame contarte algo. Cuando fui a la biblioteca a buscarte -oh, sí, te estaba buscando- era en realidad por dos cosas. Uno, quería saber qué es lo que pasó anoche.

El repentino escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione esta vez nada tuvo que ver con Draco, sino con el recuerdo de esa sombra, de esa persona que la interceptó la noche anterior.

— Nada pasó, Malfoy. Y tampoco entiendo por qué debería de interesarte.

— Imaginé que dirías eso, pero no importa, lo averiguaré luego. Ya que esa no era mi principal intención; mi leiv motiv, mi querida sabelotodo, era otro. Deseaba encontrarte desesperada buscando tu varita, deseaba llegar y decirte que era yo quién la tenía. No deseaba decir aquellas cosas, ni escuchar lo que tu dijiste. No, —su voz sonaba un poco más ronca de lo normal hablando sobre su oído— yo quería dártela. Quería que la tomaras, que te sintieras en deuda. Quería enredarte en palabras, y convencerte, no tan sutilmente, de que pases tiempo de calidad conmigo.

La respiración de Hermione se paró en ese instante, y al oxigeno dejó de llagar a sus pulmones. ¿_Es qué había dicho que...?_

_— _¿Qué has dicho?— fue un susurro lo que salió de sus labios.

— Dije lo que oíste, Granger.

— ¿Por qué querrías pasar tiempo conmigo, con una sangre sucia? — más allá de que odiaba el termino, eso era lo que ella era, y no se avergonzaba de ello.

— Creo que es obvio porque. Creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber lo que ha estado pasando aquí, entre nosotros desde el primer día de clases, Granger —la cadera de Draco se apretó más contra la de Hermione, forzándola a separar levemente las piernas, hecho que él aprovechó para introducir una de las suyas entremedio — Y creo que la mejor solución es enfrentarlo y acabar con ello.

— Yo... No sé de qué hablas, no entiendo qu...

La mano que mantenía firme el agarre en su cintura se apretó más, generando un dolor no del todo desagradable en el cuerpo de la gryffindor.

— No más juegos, Granger. No más miradas en los pasillos, no más eludirnos. —las palabras del príncipe del las serpientes golpeaban sus oídos, y sus labios rozaban su oreja. — Esto se acabó. No suelo forzar mujeres, pero si juego todas mis cartas y uso todas las oportunidades que encuentre. Así que así son las cosas. Hecho número uno, tienes 17 años y estoy seguro de que nadie te ha tocado. Hecho número dos, nadie lo hará con Potter y Weasel a tu lado. Número tres, si esperas al pelirrojo, te queda mucho tiempo y morirás sin saber lo que es el placer. Cuatro, no puedes negar que quieres estar conmigo, y sabes que yo también. Seguramente tiene que ver con lo mucho que nos odiamos, eso de lo prohibido y bla bla bla... Hecho, no va a ser nada más que sexo. Sexto, tengo tu varita. Séptimo, soy Draco Malfoy. Número ocho, no sabes nada al respecto, y eso te mata, y yo puedo enseñarte lo que sé y lo demás lo podemos aprender juntos. Nueve, tu y yo sabemos que no eres una mojigata, eso es solo una fachada que usas. Y por último, ¿quién además de mí no va a juzgarte Granger? Sabes que cualquiera de ellos no lo entenderá jamás.

La respiración de Hermione se detuvo completamente y sentía su pulso acelarar, retumbando en sus oídos.

— Por que Granger, sabes que sé lo qué eres, cómo eres.

Y de un momento a otro, estaba al otro lado del pasillo, mirándola, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

— Yo... tu, Malfoy... yo no — _¿qué intentaba decir? ¿Qué debía decir?_

_—_ Así que, mi próxima pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer, Granger? Ya te dije que no voy a forzarte, y si decides aceptar, podemos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos. Tienes una semana, Granger. Oh, y conservaré tu varita hasta el domingo.

Draco se dio media vuelta, y por segunda vez en el día, Hermione lo vio alejarse como si nada, parada en medio del pasillo tratando de respirar normalmente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y trató de recomponerse un poco, intentando alejar de su mente los eventos pasados, intentando no pensar en cómo en menos de 24hs las cosas cambiaron tanto, intentando no pensar en la propuesta que acababa de recibir. Pero no querer pensar jamás resultaba, era como querer evitar llorar, solo empeoraba las cosas, solo retrasaba lo inevitable.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_No ha pasado tanto tiempo esta vez ¿verdad?_

_Este es un capítulo muy importante en la parte dramione, y me faltó desarrollar un poco, pero es tarde y quería publicarlo hoy y dedicarme a estudiar luego(sí, el maldito estudio, aunque creanme que prefiero escribir). Como sin duda notaron, no está corregido, así que perdonen las faltas._

_Un punto importante, y en el que me gustaría saber su opinión, es sobre el estilo de su relación, como ven es un poco ¿oscura? O por ese camino va, pero me gusta así, no soy del rosa y las rosas, sino más de pasiones que se llevan por delante todo... Así que, ¿qué opinan?_

_Muchas, muchísimas gracias a ZonyaLob y a crazzy76 por sus comentarios, y también a aquellos que agregaron la historia a favs y/o follows. Como siempre, saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones, así que están más que invitados a dejarlas en un review._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_20/10/2013_

_Pd: dejé las canciones de esté y otros capítulos al comienzo, claro que eso es a su gusto e piacere. :)_


End file.
